Poradnik dla młodego krwiożerczego tyrana według Rouge
J'eśli chcesz być jednym z 12 zwycięzców świata to nie czytaj dalej. Jeśli chcesz stworzyć koalicję 15 władców to nie czytaj dalej.Ten poradnik jest dla tych, którzy chcą być na koniec świata władcami absolutnymi i chcą panować niepodzielnie nad światem. Jeśli chcesz tego i jeśli decydujesz się masakrować, gnieść, bić i mordować to zapraszam do lektury. Jeśli jednak tylko chcesz, a serce Twoje litościwe to daj spokój. Wiedz, że abyś został absolutnym tyranem i dominatorem świata, osiemnastu na dwudziestu książąt będzie musiało zginąć. Z tych osiemnastu około połowy będziesz musiał wykończyć osobiście, więc jeśli tego nie załatwisz, bo malutki, tamtego nie bo słodziutki... sam rozumiesz - tyranem nie zostaniesz. Inaczej mówiąc twardym trza być nie miętkim. '''W'szystkie aspekty rządzenia są ważne i należy zachować pomiędzy nimi równowagę. Podzieliłem je na trzy grupy. '''Gospodarka Z'''e słabymi nikt się nie liczy, więc aby osiągnąć cokolwiek musisz mieć silną gospodarkę.To podstawa. Gospodarka służy do osiągnięcia trzech celów: dostarczyć broń, rekrutów do jej noszenia i talarów na żołd. Musi być zachowana równowaga. Na nic bowiem broń gdy nie masz ludzi do jej używania i na nic ludzie gdy nie masz im czym płacić. W gospodarce nie ma jednej recepty.Trzeba dostosować się do położenia, warunków surowcowych, sąsiadów i ilości miejsc do osiedlenia, którymi dysponujemy.Nie ma jednej prostej recepty ale jest kilka zasad których nalezy się trzymać: -ludzie, ludzie i jeszcze raz ludzie. Na początku dąż do jak najszybszego zapełnienia miejsc zdatnych do osadnictwa; -drewna nigdy dość, stawiaj tartak; -dąż do nadwyżek żywności, niech się gromadzi. Stawiaj 5 systemów irygacji i chatkę leśnika dopiero potem zajmij się innymi budynkami; -nie maszeruj daleko z osadnikami, lepiej ustaw niskie podatki niech w miastach mnożą się sami. Wojsko' '''O'rganizacja wojska jaką preferuję nie jest skomplikowana. Oddziały dzielę po 50 by same się żywiły. Staram się by cała armia miała jednolite uzbrojenie. Dzięki temu po bitwach połączę ocalałych wojów w oddziały po 50 bez trudu i problemów z uzbrojeniem. Bardzo ważne - nie twórz elit w armii. Nie ulegaj złudzeniu, że bardziej doświadczone nieliczne jednostki dają coś w boju. W długim terminie opłaca się je "mieszać" z niedoświadczonymi w celu zachowania doświadczenia i wyszkolenia. Sławnych wojowników i weteranów łącz w regimenty z żółtodziobami i doświadczonymi. Lepiej jest bowiem mieć 50 doświadczonych niż 25 sławnych wojowników i 25 żółtodziobów. Dlaczego? Jeśli tracisz w bitwie sławnego wojownika to w jednym momencie tracisz bardzo dużo wyszkolenia i doświadczenia. W rozłożeniu na dwóch jest większa szans, że ocalisz trochę tego wyszkolenia i doświadczenia. Jeśli strzeli lub uderzy sławny wojownik to tylko raz, zaś dwóch doświadczonych ma dwie szanse trafienia. No i co ważne, po bitwie sławny wojownik nie nabierze już tak szybko doświadczenia co doświadczony lub żółtodziób. Dlatego jeśli walczymy sławnymi wojownikami to tracimy zasoby doświadczenia, które uzyskalibyśmy walcząc mniej doświadczonymi wojskami. Następna rada - zawsze ćwicz wojsko. Jeśli tylko zdobyłeś doświadczenie, to jeśli możesz stój i ćwicz strzelanie i walkę wręcz do poziomu zdobytego doświadczenia (szybciej rośnie). Potem ćwicz siłę, ale tylko w wolnym czasie. Nie ćwicz wytrzymałości - od tego jest opancerzenie. K'iedy już zdecydowałeś sie na atak, uderzaj zdecydowanie i jak największymi siłami. Wojna "na pół gwizdka" doprowadzi Cię do klęski. Szybki atak to mniej pieniędzy wydatkowanych na żołd, to szybciej zdobyci niewolnicy i mniej czasu na reakcję dla ościennych księstw. Dbaj by Twoje wojska miały przewagę we wszystkim - w uzbrojeniu i liczebności, a szczególnie, aby miały wysokie morale. Atak wojskiem z niskim morale to zbrodnia na własnym narodzie !!! '''P'amiętaj, by wojna przynosiła zyski. Jeśli masz czas to oblegaj osady przeciwnika, by zagłodzić mieszkańców i załogę. Wtedy przy ataku zdobędziesz więcej niewolników. Więcej niewolników to zysk z wojny. Jeśli tylko Cię na to stać finansowo i ludnościowo to zabieraj na wojnę zwykłych osadników. Służą oni jako "mięso armatnie" w bitwach i przy szturmach na osady, wyłapując na siebie strzały i uderzenia, które by mogły zabić lepszych wojów. Jednak w walkach szybko otrzymują doświadczenie i powoli zastępują padłych wojowników. Poza tym z kimś trzeba "mieszać" powstałych w bitwach sławnych wojowników i weteranów (patrz wyżej) oraz ktoś musi pilnować niewolników. '''Polityka T'o najtrudniejsza część gry. Musisz schować kły i grać baranka niewinnego. Musisz wmówić wszystkim, że dbasz tylko o ich dobro. Nie możesz pokazać jaki jest Twój prawdziwy cel. A jest nim zagłada wszystkich pozostałych książąt. Bądź zgodny, ale nie dawaj sobie wydrzeć zbyt wielu źródeł. Nie kłóć się o byle co, uprzejmie odpisuj na listy i nigdy, ale to nigdy nie sugeruj, że chcesz zaatakować. '''K'iedyś jednak zaatakować trzeba. Najważniejsza jest pierwsza wojna, bo to na niej się wzmocnisz. Najlepiej uderzać na księstwo, które już od jakiegoś czasu walczy.Takie walki na początku świata bardzo osłabiają. Nie dość, że księstwa walczące tracą to wszystkie pozostałe zyskują. Dlatego takie księstwa szybko i bez większych strat można przejąć i to z błogosławieństwem sasiadów, którzy też rozdrapią trochę dla siebie. Niestety nie zawsze ma się szczęście posiadać takiego osłabionego sąsiada. Co wtedy? Można sprowokować kogoś do nieprzemyslanej napaści. Nieprzygotowana napaść nie czyni nam szkody, a jedynie sprawia, że likwidujemy agresora na naszych terenach przewagą liczebną, zaś przejęcie jego ziem po tym to już tylko formalnośc. Jest też inny sposób. Frontalny atak na księstwo geograficznie odcięte od świata. Nikt mu nie przyjdzie z pomocą, nikt nie wysłucha jego raportów o uzbrojeniu i liczebności naszej armii. Co ważniejsze - nikt nie będzie wiedział, że wlaśnie się wzmocnileś, a to daje wiele możliwości. Np. można sprowokować kogoś do ataku (patrz wyżej). 'N'ajczęściej jednak musimy wejść w sojusz z innym lub innymi księstwami. Wtedy bez problemu pokonamy jedno księstwo we dwóch lub trzech. Pamiętaj jednak by Twoje straty w walce były jak najmniejsze. A już bardzo dbaj o to by Twoje straty były mniejsze niz Twoich sojuszników. Przecież niedługo i ich będziesz musiał wykończyć. '''I tu dochodzimy do sojuszy. Musimy je w pewnym momencie zawierać, ale tylko po to, by nie wykończono nas. Przeciez sąsiedzi widzą, że się wzmacniasz i zaczynają się zastanawiać "czy nie będę następny"? Trzeba ich przekonać, że nie, zwlaszcza, że oni chętnie w to uwierzą. Zamiast na 100% walczyć wolą miec sojusz w którym na 50% dojdzie do zdrady (i potem dopiero na 100 % walczyć). Jesteśmy więc w sojuszu i w tym momencie musimy zrobić coś, by przejąć sojuszników. Jest na to kilka sposobów. Po pierwsze - wojna. Musimy wmówić sojusznikowi, że właśnie idziemy walczyć za sojusz i chętnie weźmiemy na siebie straty w ludziach, jeśli wspomoże nas talarami, uzbrojeniem, żywnością itp. Kiedy już to wszystko otrzymamy, wzmocnieni wykańczamy sojusznika. Drugi sposób - wojna. Albo przekonujemy sojuszników do wojny (gdzieś daleko od swego księstwa) albo sami prowokujemy taką wojne. Gdy sojusznicy wykrwawiają się i zwyciężą wroga - zniszcz ich i podbij. To najlepszy moment, są osłabieni i mają całkiem świeżych, darmowych niewolników, których łatwo odbić. Jeśli jednak ulegają wrogowi - zniszcz ich i podbij uprzednio umawiając się z wrogiem. Są wtedy słabi i bezbronni. Poza tym masz już następny cel - wroga, który jest osłabiony i ma całkiem świeżych, darmowych niewolników etc.etc. Nieładnie? Cóż, już na wstępie pisałem, że będziesz musiał wszystkich wykończyć... W''' czasie tych wszystkich walk musisz wykorzystywać wrogość między księstwami. Jeśli takich wrogości nie ma - wywołuj je. Kłam, zdradzaj, bij i rabuj. Jesli nie możesz zagarnąć - zniszcz. Oczywiście to nie wszystkie aspekty polityki, oczywiście można inaczej, ale jeśli chcesz być krwiożerczym tyranem to sam rozumiesz... 'C'elowo nie wspominam o pakietach. Grając każdym nalezy się stosować do niniejszego poradnika. Jednak stosowanie się do niego nie gwarantuje wygranej. Do tego dochodzi wiele innych czynników, takich jak odpowiedni sąsiedzi, położenie geograficzne czy w końcu - zwyczajne szczęście w grze. Jak wspomniałem jak będziecie stosować ten poradnik to nie macie gwarancji zwycięstwa, ale dobrą zabawę na pewno mieć będziecie. '''Propaganda J'''ak słusznie zauważono, po pewnym czasie nikt nie będzie Ci ufać i Twój cel główny (bezwzględna likwidacja wszystkich konkurentów) będzie znany innym władcom. Wtedy, jeśli będą dość zgodni, to zlikwidują Ciebie wspólnymi siłami. I niestety niewiele da się na to poradzić. Dlatego właśnie nie można dopuścić do tego żebyś został Czołowym Draniem Świata. A przynajmniej, byś nie został nim za wcześnie. Do tego by prawda dotarła do umysłów innych władców jak napóźniej musimy użyć propagandy. Pamiętaj, że jeśli nie ma bezpośrednich świadków Twoich draństw (jakiś oddział obserwacyjny, czy wieża) to świat poznaje wieści ze świata z drugiej ręki. Twoje słowa przeciw słowom innych władców. Ci, którzy nie maja kontaktów bezpośrednich dowiadują się o wydarzeniach z kronik (miesiąc później). Propaganda musi znaleść złoty środek pomiędzy prawdą a kłamstwem. Nie możesz twierdzić, że masz 1000 ludzi jeśli masz 500. Przesada w propagandzie to strata wiarygodności, a wiarygodność jest cenna. Dlatego w informacjach zastosuj złotą zasadę 20%. Jeśli masz 100 wojów to mów że 120. Jeśli ubiłeś 50 niezależnych to twierdź że 60 itd. '''A teraz złota zasada - NIGDY NIKOGO NIE NAPADAJ I NIE NISZCZ!!! Pamiętaj - według Twoich wieści i kronik Ty nigdy nie możesz być agresorem. Nie napadałeś - broniłeś swych ziem. Nie grabiłeś - odzyskiwałeś utracone dobra. Nie zagarniałeś ziem innych księstw - Ty likwidowałeś niebezpiecznego dla Ciebie i świata szaleńca i agresora. Dobrze jest jojczyć i płakać, jaki to jesteś napadany i biedny. Choćby fakty przeczyły Twym słowom, tym gorzej dla faktów. Trzymaj się uparcie złotej zasady, a powtarzane wiele razy kłamstwo, do niektórych dotrze jako prawda. 'O'czywiście nigdy nikogo też nie zdradziłeś. To Ty jesteś zdradzany, upokarzany i biedny.To sojusznicy byli źli i podstępni. Dowody? Twoje słowa i święte oburzenie na siewców oszczerstw! Po pewnym czasie to nie będzie działać. Wszyscy zorientują się, że jesteś agresorem, oszustem i zdrajcą. 'W'tedy trzeba zastosować taktykę, którą roboczo nazwałem "kajanie się wielkiego łotra". Polega ona na tym, że właściwie prawie do wszystkiego się przyznajesz. Owszem ubiłeś tego i owego (ale zaznacz przy tym, że i tamci byli tymi złymi), ale już nie będziesz i zapałałeś do wszystkich wielką przyjaźnią. Ta metoda jest wielce skuteczna z inną taktyką, która nazwałem roboczo "Jeszcze Większy Drań". Polega ona na tym, że uzmysławiasz sąsiadom, że ten z drugiej strony świata to jeszcze większy drań niż Ty i bez Ciebie będzie ciężko go pokonać. Potem walczysz grzecznie z tamtym (za pomocą wojsk sojuszników i trochę swoich -szczerze i grzecznie bo tamtego drania naprawdę nalezy zniszczyć), do chwili kiedy tamten będzie tak słaby, by prawie paść. Prawie jednak robi wielką różnice i dajesz mu szanse i zaczynacie wykańczać Twoich byłych sojuszników. W efekcie po tym wszystkim pozostaje Ci tylko wykończyć ostatniego księcia bo wszyscy inni zginęli. Ta poprawka to trochę o propagandzie i jeszcze trochę o dyplomacji.